Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story
by Kiesa
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UP! BTW: RATED K FOR NOW, BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE TO T FOR LATER IN THE STORY. ---------- Okay, it's now Dec 7 08, and I found my jump drive like, on Wednesday! Yay for us all who love Lizwin! Update will be soon! Derek/Liz/Ed/Case/Marti: YAY!
1. Contemplating: Girls

Series Title: Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story

Author: Kiesa

Author's Note:

**This, surprisingly, is NOT a Dasey story. It is a Lizwin. Now, this is my first FanFiction, so please, bear with me. This is just your standard, boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy falls in love with girl, girl falls in love with boy story. I don't think being step-siblings should stop you from falling in love. But, never mind, read this awesome FanFiction now. I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!**

Chapter One:

Contemplating: Girls

When Lizzie and Casey first heard the simple IDEA of moving in with three boys, they simply freaked out. How could you put it? They hadn't lived with a man for five years, and they didn't want to any more. The girls were fine with not having a father. And now, they have to live at HIS house? This was just so wrong! Lizzie paced around her room and then flopped on her bed.

"What's wrong?" came the voice of her loving, but sometimes annoying sister, Casey. "Don't ask me that!" Lizzie said to her sister, standing up. "You know perfectly well!" She flopped back on her bed in frustration. Casey smiled, sat on Lizzie's bed and brushed away some of her hair. "Lizzie, I know I'm not happy with it either, but we have got to make the best. Mom is going to be so pleased with this life, we can't ruin it."

Lizzie sat up and crossed her legs. "But with BOYS? I mean, I already have to deal with them around the neighbor hood, I can't live with two stepbrothers!" Casey, trying to make her sister fell better, said, "We'll have a little sister. Her name is Marti, and I hear that she is absolutely adorable!" "Well," Lizzie thought, "That would make it so that there were four girls, and three boys." "Right!" Casey chirped. "Everything is going to be FINE!" Casey left the room for Lizzie to think.

Lizzie got on her computer and started sending an email to her friends. It read:

**To: Alli, Mitchie, Lana, Chrissy, Danni, Danny, Nolin, and Christopher**

**From: Lizzie**

**Subject: Fwd: I'M MOVING**

**Body:**

_**My dearest friends in all of Toronto,**_

_**I am moving to Ontario. Why you may ask? Because my mother is getting married to a man, named George Venturi, THAT'S WHY! He has two boys, one about Casey's age, and one about my age. George also has a daughter, her name is Marti. And she is about five. I do not know the two boys' names. We are moving into THEIR house. I will be going to the same middle school as the younger boy. And of course, live on the same floor of the house. Ugh… I hate my mother for making us do this. I would rather go live with my father in New York. I would like it there so much more. Well, I guess it is time for me to wrap it up, because I have to start packing. Goodbye and farewell my good friends.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Elizabeth MacDonald**_

Lizzie sighed and she got up to start packing. First her shirts, then her pants, then socks, then underwear, then sweaters, and finally shoes. She was all packed before supper (dinner). When she went finished the dishes, Lizzie went upstairs and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and went into her bed. She fell asleep calmly, and let her thoughts wander before the new trying day was to begin.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N The next one will be about the boys trying to contemplate about the girls moving in with them. PLEASE REVIEW! X]**


	2. Contemplating: Boys

Series Title: Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story

Author: Kiesa

Author's Note:

**Again, I don't own LWD or its charries. Geez.. Nothing much to say here, except this is where the boys are thinking how bad it will be when the girls move in.**

Chapter Two:

Contemplating: Boys

"WHAT?! DAD! NO WAY!!!" Edwin and Derek said in unison. George Venturi had just told his fifteen-year-old son, Derek, and eleven-year-old son, Edwin, that he proposed to a woman named Nora MacDonald. This woman had two girls. One, by the name of Casey, who was Derek's age, and a daughter named Lizzie, who was Edwin's age. "Yes way, DUDES!" George said to his sons, excited, clearly not getting that they DID NOT want three women in the home.

"Yay! More girls!" cheered Marti. FINALLY, she would have someone who understood what it was to be a little girl. And, she always wanted a sister, even though she adored her oldest brother, Derek. "See? Marti's happy!" George said. "But Dad, this has always been a guy's house. With the exception of Marti of course," Derek explained. "Yeah Dad," Edwin agreed. "And I expect that emotional break downs in this house will go up by at least 68%!" George rolled his eyes. There he went again, Edwin getting technical with percentages. "Listen," He said, "Boys, just go to your rooms, o.k.?" And so, they did.

"This is outrageous!!" Edwin flopped on Derek's bed. Derek was already sitting on it. Normally, he would have literally kicked Edwin get off, but this was way different. This was a CRISIS. "I know! How can he do this to us?!" Derek exclaimed. Despite what they both believed, Edwin was defiantly more worried about this than either of the two of them. "THREE GIRLS? And they BOTH went to private schools! Which means, we'll have a couple of goodie-two-shoes-know-it-alls on our hands." Edwin said. "But…" Derek trailed off. "But what?" Edwin asked. Derek laughed manically and smirked. "BUT, we can TOTALLY make their lives miserable." "Ohhhh, I getcha!" Edwin said.

So, from then on, the two boys vowed to each other, that they would do their best to make the MacDonald girls' lives miserable.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: The next one will be when the MacDonalds meet the Venturis, and that's when Edwin and Lizzie fall for each other. And possibly Derek and Casey do too. Please Review. =]**


	3. Love At First Sight

Series Title: Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story

Author: Kiesa

Author's Note:

**Ok, again, I don't own LWD, Derek, Case, Liz, Ed, Marti, George, Nora or any other ACTUALLY characters from the show. If I make up my own, yes, they're MINES!!! Haha! PAWS OFF! This is the chapter where Lizzie and Edwin fall in lurv!!!**

Chapter 3:

Love At First Sight

In the bride's dressing room, Case and Liz were helping Nora get ready. When Nora turned around to face her daughters, she asked, "So? How do I look?" Casey said, "You look so beautiful Mom. We couldn't be any more happy." She smiled. Lizzie muttered and looked away, "I could…" Casey nudged Lizzie, and she smiled. "Yea, Mom, you look great! Honestly!" Lizzie smiled warmly, and fakely, of course. "Oh, you really think so girls?" Nora pleaded excitedly. "Of course, Mom!" They said in unison, and smiled at their mother.

"All right boys!" George exclaimed, as he turned around. "How do I look boys!" Derek was the first to respond, with a, of course, smug response. "You look like a dork." "Der-rek!" George shouted. "OK! You look like a million bucks!" Derek yelled, retreating back. George smiled, "Thank you, Derek." He turned to Edwin, who was usually the kiss up. "Whaddya think, Ed?" Edwin looked away and muttered, "I don't really care…" "EDWIN!" Derek whispered and hit his brother. "YOU LOOK GREAT DAD!" He said, giving an amazingly fake smile it looked real.

On the wedding floor, Casey came down, as one of the brides maids. Then Lizzie followed. Once the boys, who were groomsmen, saw the girls, their mouths dropped. Derek thought that Casey was extremely sexy, but Edwin would have to describe Lizzie as drop-dead gorgeous. "Whoa." The brothers whispered. When Casey saw Derek, she looked then looked away. In her head, she said, _'Whoa.' _He was handsome, with a smug look on his face, making him look ever MORE attractive. Then when Lizzie saw Edwin, she just couldn't stop looking. At the same time they must've all been thinking _Whoa. Look at him/her._ They had all basically fallen in love with each other.

It was love at first sight.

END OF CHAPTER

**SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! I'M RUNNING LOW ON BRAIN JUICE RIGHT NOW!! CHAPTER FOUR WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGER!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. I’ve Got A Crush On You

Series Title: Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story

Author: Kiesa

Author's Note:

**Hey All! Kiesa here. NO! I don't own Life With Derek I WISH I did!!! xD The last chapter you noticed that I said the Venturi and the MacDonald children were in LOVE. (XD) But, as I have gotten PM's about that, I've decided to make it so that they don't really LOVE each other until a few weeks later. So enjoy! (I also do not own the song by Aaron Carter, I've Got A Crush On You.)**

Chapter 4:

I've Got A Crush On You

It was love at first sight. Or was it? All through the wedding ceremony the children were thinking in their heads about the people they just saw. Edwin was thinking, _Wow... I've gotta be the luckiest boy in the world to have a step-sister like HER._ Lizzie was thinking, _Woooowww… I love his eyes._ Casey was thinking, _Look at his smug attitude. He's totally aware of how hot he is. _Derek was thinking, _Why did she have to be my step-sister???!!! It's not fair! She's so hot!_ Of course Derek was thinking that. No surprise. After the wedding ceremony, the four had the chance to officially meet.

"Hey, I'm Derek." Derek introduced himself, smirking. "Casey." Replied Casey, kindly, not noticing how rude he was trying to be. "Hi, I'm Edwin!" Edwin said enthusiastically. He couldn't stop staring into Lizzie's eyes. "Hi, I'm Lizzie." She smiled and kept looking into his eyes. At the same time they were all secretly trying to send the same signal: _I've got a crush on you._

Back at the house the children were in their respective rooms when Edwin came in to Derek's. "Hey Ed, what's going on?" Derek said looking up from his magazine. Edwin sat down on Derek's bed, and started to tell his older brother of his crush. "See, there's this girl--" Derek interrupted him. "Don't try to play it off innocently. I KNOW its Lizzie." "WHAT?!" Edwin exclaimed, trying to hide it. "No—I—You've got to be--" "DUDE!" Derek laughed. "You are the WORST liar. EVER!" He kept laughing while his little brother looked away. "OK… You know, so what do I do?"

Meanwhile Lizzie was doing the same thing. "Um, Casey, what do you do when you like a boy?" Casey looked at her sister suspiciously. "We haven't been in town long. Who is it?" she asked innocently. "Well, um, it's Edwin." Casey got bug eyed. "EDWIN?!" Casey exclaimed. Lizzie shushed her sister. "Shhh... Yes. Edwin. So, what do I do!" Casey looked at her sister, and at the same time, Derek looked at his brother. And in perfect unison, without even knowing it, they both said, "Go for it."

Lizzie went into the closet, her normal hiding spot, only to find Edwin there too. _Gasp_. That was both of their reactions. "Um, hey, Edwin." "Oh, hey, Liz" Edwin patted a space on the floor for Lizzie to sit down, and she did. "So…" Edwin trailed off. "How do you like Ontario and our house and everything?" Lizzie smiled at Edwin. "Everything is actually really good." She said with satisfaction. "Um…" Edwin said. "Yes?" Lizzie asked. "Well… I have to tell you something…" "I have to tell you something too." Lizzie said.

Edwin looked at Lizzie. _Wow… she is just so beautiful, and defiantly out of my league._ Lizzie looked back at him. _Wow… he is so handsome. I wonder what he'll think when I tell him that I have a crush on him._ "You go first." They said at the same time. "No, you!" they said again, in unison. "Together then." They both took a deep breath, and said at the same time, just about a whisper, "_I've got a crush on you._"

**A/N: Alright! So, hopefully this was much better than the chapter before. I can't guarantee another update for at least another two days. That's about how long it takes for me to think and type. I'm sure you understand. Please review! x]**


	5. I Gotta SEE Ya Boo

Series Title: Boy Meets Girl: A Lizwin Story

Author: Kiesa

Author's Note:

**Hola! It's nice to know I've gotten some great reviews. Now, we all know we don't own Life With Derek. 'Tis only a cruel fantasy! Ok, so last time, everything was basically about the older siblings giving their younger sibs advice. So, now we go on to the reactions of Lizzie and Edwin. (Also, I don't own this song, With You, by Chris Brown. I put part of the song as the title…) READETH!**

Chapter 5:

I Gotta SEE Ya Boo

FLASHBACK!

_They both took a deep breath, and said at the same time, just above a whisper, "_I've got a crush on you._"_

Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other. Partially relieved, and also, not so relieved. "You do?" Edwin asked curiously. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah. And you have a crush on me?" She asked, not looking into his eyes, in fear of being hypnotized. She really did believe that she could get lost within his eyes. Edwin nodded, putting his head in his hands. "Well," Lizzie sighed, standing up. "I'm just gonna go now. Buh-bye." And without another word, she left. Edwin still had the shocked look on his face.

For the next few weeks, Edwin and Lizzie kept stealing glances at each other. They had these really weird looks on their faces. At dinner they would stare at each other, blush, and then look back down at their plates. When on the couch, they would sit abnormally close. They would eye each other and smile. The two had their own little secret. And no one knew, except for Derek and Casey.

In his room Edwin was…_singing?_ Lizzie thought as she passed by. She opened his door a little, to reveal, Edwin, holding a picture of Lizzie. He was singing 'With You' by Chris Brown. "Whoa." She said, forgetting to make it a whisper. "Huh?" he turned around and saw Lizzie. She blushed furiously and left. Why did she always leave him with a dumb look on his face?

Edwin raced to Lizzie's room. He shut the door behind him, it was now her room, her own, because they had switched up rooms. "EDW--" Lizzie started, but he cut her off, putting his hand over her mouth. "Shhh…" he said. Edwin took her and sat her down on her bed. He sat down next to her. "You heard me singing. And you saw me with your picture." She nodded at his statement. "Why were you doing those things?" She asked. "Because," he said, "I gotta see ya, boo." She blushed and looked away. "Oh wow." She whispered. "Well," she finally said after silence. "I gotta see you too."

And then they just stared at each other, without any cares of the world. Not looking down shamefully.

**A/N: Okay, sorry this one was so short, but I had huge issues with this chapter. Please give me some ideas. Next I'll be writing about them thinking that they were in love. Something like that. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!!**


End file.
